fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kole
'What? You think only big guys can be tough?' — Kole to Cyborg Kole(Kyira Weathers) is a young superhero, and an Honorary Fusionfall Hero. Character History Kole is a girl who fled the surface world from unscrupulous people who wanted to abuse her crystal powers for their own personal doom. Under circumstances yet to be revealed, she found her way into a subterranean prehistoric world under the frozen Arctic, where she met the neanderthal Gnarrk who would become her friend. She lived there peacefully until the Heroes literally dropped by following a confrontation with Dr. Light. Dr. Light had created a levitation device which could feed the light of the arctic auroras into his armor and body, making himself even more formidable, but the synthetic diamond he used as a focusing element had proven inadequate. Upon seeing Kole's powers in action, Dr. Light attempted to use her as a new focusing element, but luckily she was saved by Gnarrk and the Heroes, who subsequently made her an Honorary Fusionfall Heroes member. Appearance Kole has navy blue eyes and pink hair with two parts of it in the shape of small antennae on top. Her outfit consists of a white blouse with a blue collar, light blue sleeves made to look like crystals, a dark blue skirt and white boots. Her body are smaller than her head and shorter than beast boy. so she is fifteen. Powers Kole has the ability to turn her body into an strong crystal substance (much like that of diamonds) and superspeed. In this form, she is almost impossible to harm. Usually she would have Gnarrk use her as a weapon or tool in this form (such as a club, a cutting knife or a boomerang). When crystallized, Kole can also absorb energy without harm and increase its intensity, or deflect hostile energy blasts. It is notable to mention that Kole is completely conscious in her crystal form, but mostly she appears incapable of moving on her own in her transformed state. Kole is a proficient gymnast, as shown spinning and twirling around multiple times without fatigue. Note that she is very resistant to the harsh cold effects of the Siberian snow environment. When she is in her crystal form she also weighs much more than her normal self. This is shown when Doctor Light has kidnapped her and carrying her up a hill. After she transforms into her crystal form, Dr. Light has greater difficulty carrying her. Trivia * In the comics, Kole had much more crystal-based powers, as she could actually make crystals out of thin air and fly. * Her name, Kole, may have been derived from the Russian city, Kola, which is apparently near the Arctic Circle. * In one goof scene in the episode "Kole", she is seen moving inside her bubble entrapment while in crystal form. * In the comics, Kole's main love interest is Jericho, though they never met in the animated series or GO! comics. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members